Insaneness in ThunderClan!
by M-S The Master Pokemon Trainer
Summary: Here's the long-awaited story voted by Warriors Poll-O-Rama! Thunderclan gets some visitors, and with them a whole new culture for the Clans! R&R no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Hezzo peoplez! Sorry about the long wait, I was sick, then I was sad because my dad wouldn't let me and my sister get one of the kittens my neighbor's cat had. Well, instead of my life story, read the sleepover story decided by Warriors Poll-O-Rama! And every…2 chappies I'll have an IM Chatroom since you awesome readers (who actually bothered reviewing) voted for that too! And I have only read up to Eclipse so it will be Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jaypaw. Anyway, here's the fist chapter!

Leafpool and Squirrelflight were sunning themselves on a hot Greenleaf day. Squirrelflight rolled over and said, "Wanna go down to the lake and cool our paws off?"

"Sure." Leafpool replied. So they stood up and started walking toward the lake. When they got there, Squirrelflight jumped in which caused water to rain down on Leafpool. "Watch it!" Leafpool exclaimed, surprised. "I'm sorry!" Squirrelflight called. Leafpool waded in next to Squirrelflight, then splashed water at her. "Hey!" Squirrelflight pounced on Leafpool and they went tumbling on to the shore. When it started getting late, the two she-cats headed home, still pushing each other occasionally and laughing. When they got to camp, Firestar was on Highledge, with the clan gathered under him. "What's going o Firestar?" Leafpool asked. "The evening patrol found a queen and her kits" Firestar explained. Leafpool and Squirrelflight looked under Highledge and saw a crimson queen and her two kits, a silver she-kit and a darker tom. "Are one of you Leafpool?" The queen asked. Leafpool gasped, "How do you know my name?"

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the cats except the queen and kits.

Oo, cliffie! Ok, I know this wasn't funny, but I promise it'll get much funnier next chapter! Till then, have fun eating your socks!

Rock on,

Moonkit \m/

P.S. I'm going to be changing my name to Moonstream, but in stories I'll be Moonkit unless written otherwise. And, I'm going to put disclaimers AFTER the chapter.


	2. New Cats

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I was reading humor fic so I HAD to update cuz I was suddenly inspired! Truth is, I wasn't exactly sure what was gonna happen next… but now I do! With further ado (and not a lot of bananas), please enjoy Chapter 2!!!! –wild crowd scream-

The queen said, "Well, I-" She was cut off by Firestar. "Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself, THEN tell your story." The queen started to lead her kits up Highledge, but the she-kit refused to move. "I'm hungry!" She complained. "Now who does that sound like?" Leafpool smirked, with a glance at Squirrelflight. The queen looked irritated, and she was, for she started dragging her kit by the tail! When she got on top of Highledge she said, "Hello, my name is Flame. These are my kits, Moon and Dusk." She pointed to the dark tom and the silver she-cat in turn. "What kind of names are those?" Some random cat in the crowd called. Flame looked puzzled. "That cat wasn't there before." Suddenly the cat disappeared on a zebra that, for some reason, everyone knew was named Frank. "Ookaaay, that was weird." Flame remarked. "Well, as I was saying, I'm Flame, this is Dusk, Moon, blah dee dah." Moon yowled, "HII CATS OF WHATEVER THIS PLACE IS!!" Dusk merely nodded, and looked embarrassed by his way hyper sister. Bloodclan came rushing in, saying, "What the flip was that yowling?" (A/N: This is the lake territory, Bloodclan's all the way back in the forest territory.) All of Thunderclan pointed to Moon. Bloodclan just gaped, died, were transported back to the forest territory, and brought back to life. "Ahem," Flame cleared her throat. "Well, we come from a Group sort of like your, um what do you call them… Oh yes! Clans of cats. Our Group was called Nightgroup. But there was a sickness, it killed our Guider, my mate…" Flame's eyes teared up. "I didn't want my kits to die too, so I left one night. But one of my kits, Dawn, got sick not long after we started and… she died." Flame finished quietly. "Well you and your kits welcome in Thunderclan," Firestar said. Flame brightened up. "Thank you!" Leafpool walked up to them and said, "Follow me to my den so I can make sure none of you have the sickness." Flame nodded and she and her kits followed Leafpool to the medicine cat den. "So you are the Herb-user?" Flame asked. "Yes but we call them medicine cats here." Leafpool replied while sniffing Flame for traces of sickness. "But I am wondering, how did you know my name?" Flame lay down and said, while Leafpool was checking Dusk, "Before I came here, I was in Windclan territory. The leader, Onestar, said they did not have room for more cats, but Thunderclan might help. So they had a warrior named Crowfeather escort me to the border." Leafpool stopped working for a minute. "What did he say?" She asked. Flame replied, "When w got to the border, he said, quote, 'When you get to Thunderclan, tell Leafpool…" Leafpool stood up, "Tell me what? WHAT DID HE SAY?" Flame flinched, then said, "He said to tell you Nightcloud said she hated you." Leafpool blinked three times, then fainted. Moon prodded her a few times, and when she didn't move, yelled at her mother "YOU KILLED HER!!!!!!!" Flame put her tail over Moon's mouth. "You have GOT to stop screaming your head off!" She whispered. "I especially don't want you to spoil the surprise!" Moon nodded, because her mother's tail was still in her mouth. Flame revived Leafpool. "Thanks." Leafpool said. Just then, Firestar came in. "Flame, you need a warrior name. Oh, and, how old are Dusk and Moon?" Flame said "They just entered their second season." Firestar nodded, "That would make them 4 moons old. Not quite able to become apprentices. Now, have you ever done anything significant to influence your warrior name?" Flame nodded, " I stayed with Windclan for a night before coming here, I went on a patrol, and I fought off a fox with only my claws, if that helps." Firestar and Leafpool gazed at the crimson queen in awe. "Noone has ever done that!" Leafpool exclaimed. While Firestar said, "That helps completely! I know exactly what your name is going to be! The ceremony will be as soon as everyone's done eating" Suddenly Moon raced out of the den, yelling "FOODFOODFOODFOOD!!" Firestar turned to Flame, who said, "I don't know either." When they turned around, Ashfur was getting thrown 20 feet high by a Moon on a roll, literally.

Ok, I guess I've bored you long enough. I hope you enjoy Moon's parts I had fun writing them. Oh, almost forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, except for Flame, Dusk, and Moon.

Moon: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Me: HEY! GET YOUR KITTY #%$ BACK HERE! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE MODELED YOU AFTER ME!!


	3. My Stupid Short Story!

Sorry about the long wait, I have been doing school =P. But…IT'S MY LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL! CAN I GET A WHOOT-WHOOT? Crowd: Whoot-whoot! Also sorry about the giant blocks of text, my sis Lori (her fanfic account is Allusioned Thoughts) is going to help me. This is a short story I made up last night that's based on what happened when this story took place. Enjoy!

One night, I had just finished my cookie when I noticed a chocolate chip had fallen off of it. I picked it up and was about to eat it, but an alien came and snatched it out of my hand! He almost ate the chocolate chip, but I tackled the alien and the chocolate chip went flying and landed on the floor. Suddenly a calico cat named Callie fell out of the sky and bent over the chocolate chip. I took a pistol and clubbed Callie with it, putting her in a coma. I grabbed the chocolate chip and ate it.

The End.

-Bows- thank you, thank you. Remember, this is BASED on what happened last night when I was eating my cookie. I'm sorry this wasn't a chapter of the real story, but I will put it up right now. Thank you!

_Moonstream \m/_


	4. Ceremonies and Surprises

_Hezzo, welcome back! I know there was supposed to be an IM Chatroom, but I wanted to get the warrior/kit ceremonies out of the way. Here's the REAL chapter 4! Smother in it!_

When every cat had finished eating, Firestar leaped up on Highledge and was about to yowl, "All cats old enough to get their own food drag your butts ova here!" But the clan was already gathered. "Uh hi, I'm here to announce Flame's warrior name. Dusk, your now Duskkit, Moon your now Moonkit, blah, blah. Flame do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Flame, already on top of Highledge, nodded and said, "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, from this moment on, you shall be known as Flameclaw. Serve your new clan well." Firestar rested his muzzle on her head, while the newly named Flameclaw licked his shoulder respectively. Flameclaw then stepped forward and addressed the clan, "We have a surprise too. You see, back in the groups, Nightgroup was also called Technologygroup. Some of our fighters found a strange metal box People left. It could open, and had little boxes possible to press that had tiny markings on them. _(A. /N. They found a laptop.)_ When Moonkit saw it, she pressed a button, and a screen on the big box lit up. She moved a pad-like thing and a pointy thingy moved. Moonkit hit something with the pointer, and there was a big white sheet. She pressed the marked boxes and made something we discovered were called letters. The big box was a computer. We kept finding People things like computers. Some were bigger and some were smaller. Moonkit, Duskkit, bring them up." Duskkit and Moonkit brought up some big and small things. Moonkit opened the big one up and started playing something. Duskkit looked over her shoulder and asked, "What in technology is that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know, and you're playing it."

"-Sarcastically- what's your point?"

Duskkit sighed, "Sometimes I can't believe we're related." Thornclaw jumped in, "Did you just _say_ sarcastically?"

"Did you just _say_ say?"

"…"

"…"

Flameclaw coughed, "Ahem, as I was saying, I noticed some of the People places have these computers and their kits have the small things, one is called a Nintendo DS, two or more are Nintendo DS."

Then the mysterious cat appeared again, "What's the difference?" Just as Frank was about to appear and take the cat away, Moonkit shrieked and attacked him, clawing his face. Before the clan's very eyes, the cat's face peeled away to reveal none other than… "CLOUDTAIL!" Everyone yelled.

_Whoa, betcha didn't see that one coming! Well, I'm going to skip ahead next chapter, so here's a briefing on what happens afterward:_

_Cloudtail gets punished._

_Moonkit teaches the she-cats and kits about sleepovers and movies._

_Duskkit teaches the toms about pranks and action movies._

_A kit gets a DS, an apprentice a phone color of their choice; a warrior gets a computer that's hooked to a generator built by Moonkit, and leader gets a laptop._

_Leafpool and Jaypaw are sent to give generators and everything to the other Clans._

_There you go! Stay tuned for next chapter, same time (not really), and same place._

_Moonstream \m/_


	5. IM Chatroom Special 1: Ferncloud's Nuts!

_**Hezzo! Here's the IM Chatroom I promised! And please stop flaming about the guidelines, I do know and don't care. And I'm going to make you guess the screen names. Have fun!**_

_The-moon-howls-at-dusk has logged in_

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: Hello? Any1 here yet?

_Flamingclawsoffury has logged in_

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: Hey Mommy! No1 else is here T.T

Flamingclawsoffury: Hey, your sister and Ferncloud should be coming any min.

_Moony-eyed has logged in_

_Myfreshkillhauntsme has logged in_

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: …

Flamingclawsoffury: …

Moony-eyed: …

Myfreshkillhauntsme: What?

Moony-eyed: Does it really?

Myfreshkillhauntsme: Does what really do what?!

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: does ur fresh-kill really haunt u?

Flamingclawsoffury: Sry bout my kids, they're rude

Myfreshkillhauntsme: O.O -gasp- Ur Flameclaw?!

Moony-eyed: D'oh!

_Torn-and-loved has signed in_

Flamingclawsoffury: hi Brightheart!

Myfreshkillhauntsme: -gasp- Brightheart?!

**Flamingclawsoffury has invited Moony-eyed, The-moon-howls-at-dusk, and Torn-and-loved to a Conference.**

**All have accepted.**

Flamingclawsoffury: She's-

Moony-eyed: Off her pills.

Flamingclawsoffury: I was GOING to say she's going a bit from this litter

Torn-and-loved: ahh…

**Conference has ended.**

Myfreshkillhauntsme: What were ya talking bout?

Moony-eyed: bout how ur nuts.

Myfreshkillhauntsme: MY NUTS! -Shifty eyes-

_Myfreshkillhauntsme has logged off to eat her nuts_

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: Okay then. Well, I'm off to go bug a story outta the elders.

Moony-eyed: I'll take a slice of that action!

Flamingclawsoffury: W8! NO!

_The-moon-howls-at-dusk has logged off to go bug the elders for a story_

_Moony-eyed has logged off to get food for herself THEN bug the elders_

Flamingclawsoffury: -sigh-

_Awesometastic has logged in_

_Flamingclawsoffury has logged off to chase her kits._

Awesometastic: DANGIT!

_Awesometastic has logged off to do… leader stuff…._

_**Oh, forgot to add in the briefing, kits and apprentices get MP3 players, warriors, leaders, and elders get Ipods. Next Chapter will be 1 moon later! Hope you liked it, I lol'd WRITING it!  
**_

_**Moonstream \m/ pq \m/**_

_**P.S. The pq is a down 'Rock On' sign =P**_


	6. IM Chatroom 2:New Characters Old Friends

_**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Sorry, had to get that out. Why? Because… -bursts into song- I'm done, done, doneeeeeeee with SCHOOOOOOOLWOOOOOOOOOOORK! Meaning, I'm done with schoolwork. I'll be updating randomly during the summer. And I got my friend to start reading the Warriors books! I gave her the first 2 to start her off. Well, I decided to make a part 2 to the IM Chatroom. I'm going to introduce some very important characters! Ciao until the bottom A/N!**_

**_………………………………………………………………………………………………_**

_Awesometastic has signed in _

Awesometastic: yessss! first one he-ere, first one he-ere!

Awesometastic: …

Awesometastic: i'm bored.

Awesometastic: hmmm

_Moony-eyed has signed in _

_Torn-and-loved has signed in_

_The-moon-howls-at-dusk has signed in_

_Flamingclawsoffury has signed in_

_Striped-is-how-I-like-it has signed in_

_Barn-cat has signed in_

_Rat-catcher-prodigy has signed in_

Awesometastic: el nino es moi moi loco

Moony-eyed: that figures…

Torn-and-loved: O.O'

Flamingclawsoffury: O.O'

Striped-is-how-I-like-it: O.O'

Barn-cat: O.O'

Rat-catcher-prodigy: O.O'

Awesometastic: … Uh I CAN EXPLAIN!

_Myfreshkillhauntsme has signed in_

Flamingclawsoffury: Oh no…

Myfreshkillhauntsme: WHO STOLE MY NUTS?!

Moony-eyed: THAT'S IT!

Moony-eyed has signed out

Flamingclawsoffury: NE way, hi Brightheart, Firestar, Barley, Ravenpaw, Graystripe.

Myfreshkillhauntsme: no, No, NO!

_Myfreshkillhauntsme has been disconnected _

_Moony-eyed has signed in since 'the deed' is done_

Flamingclawsoffury: O.O'

_Aspen has signed in_

_Wolf has signed in_

Moony-eyed: OMG ASPEN! WOLF!

Aspen: MOON!

Moony-eyed: actually it's Moonkit now

Wolf: Hey Moonkit where's Dusk..kit?

Moony-eyed: I'll go get him right now!

Moony-eyed has signed off

Flamingclawsoffury: Hi kids!

Wolf: Hi Aunt Flamekit!

Flamingclawsoffury: lol actually it's Flameclaw

Aspen: Hi Aunt Flameclaw

Wolf: Hmph

Awesometastic: Who are they?

Flamingclawsoffury: Duskkit and Moonkit were den mates w/ them

Striped-is-how-I-like-it: Cool hi!

Torn-and-loved: Ditto

Barn-cat: Same

Rat-catcher-prodigy: Me 2

_The-moon-howls-at-dusk has signed in_

_Moony-eyed has signed in_

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: OMG U WERENT JK!

Wolf: Duskkit!

_Sand-tomb has signed in_

Awesometastic: Sandstorm?

Moony-eyed: No, the milkman, yes it's Sandstorm!

Awesometastic: No need to be hurtful… what's with ur name anyway Sandstorm?

Sand-tomb: tis a Pokemon move

_**Moony-eyed has invited the-moon-howls-at-dusk, Aspen, and Wolf to a Conference  
**_

Moony-eyed: Wolf, Aspen! How's Nightgroup?

Wolf: We know as much as you

Aspen: Ya

Moony-eyed: But… where… who..?

Aspen: We've been following u guys since u left!

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: then how are u guys on computers?

Wolf: We found some that u dropped

Moony-eyed: Ehehehe…

_**Conference over**_

Moony-eyed: Mom guess what! Aspen and Wolf are coming here!

_Moonstream has signed in more awesomely than you guys_

Flamingclawsoffury: Moonkit don't play around

Moony-eyed: Uh I'm not

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: Than who's that?

Everyone: O.O  
Moonstream: I'm the authoress of this here fanfiction story

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: What's a… fanfiction?

Striped-is-how-I-like-it: What's a story?

Moony-eyed: What's an authoress?

Moonstream: An authoress is a pickle

Moony-eyed and Moonstream at same time: Cool!

Moonstream: Btw I'm the zebra, Frank and Moonkit is my cat side

_Moonstream has signed out even awesomer than before_

Barn-cat: Well Ravenpaw we gotta go

Rat-catcher-prodigy: k, bye guys

_Rat-catcher-prodigy has signed off _

_Barn-cat has signed off_

Flamingclawsoffury: Aspen Wolf where are you?

Aspen: At a lake

Moony-eyed: -gasp- YOUR IN THE TERRITORY

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: Go to the territory that's a forest, that would be Thunderclan territory, where we're staying. Then just follow scents and ull find the camp!

Aspen: Um the forest is all the way on the other side of the lake

Flamingclawsoffury: Well come and u should be here by morning, in the mean time, Duskkit, Moonkit it's your bedtime.

Moony-eyed: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: Ok Mom bye Aspen, Wolf

Moony-eyed: Byeeeeeeeeee

Aspen: Bye

Wolf: C ya Duskkit

Striped-is-how-I-like-it: -looks at Duskkit and Wolf- Ohh-ho I sense a relationship

_Aspen has signed off to barf_

Wolf: Dude I'm a tom you're so gross

Awesometastic: Ohh you just got burned by a kit!

Torn-and-loved: XD

_Aspen is better and came back_

_The-moon-howls-at-dusk has signed off_

_Flamingclawsoffury has signed off_

_Moony-eyed has falling asleep at the computer and was carried away by her mother_

_Aspen has signed off to start the long trek around the lake to Thunderclan territory_

_Wolf has signed off for the same reason_

_Awesometastic has signed off_

_Torn-and-loved has signed off_

_Sand-tomb has logged off from mental and/or physical scars_

_Striped-is-how-I-like-it has signed off to deny anything about a burn from a kit_

_**………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

_**Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be the next day and I'll put it up right now! Then it will be the next moon. Ciao for now!**_

_**Moonstream \m/ pq \m/**_


	7. Friends and Fellow Apprentices

_**Hezzo peoples! Ok, my new goal: 25 reviews so review review! The grand prize for the 25**__**th**__** reviewer is a Moonkit plushy (virtual) with catchphrases! 'I'm hungry!' 'Coolio!' and 'Haiyaw!' So hit the review button when you're done reading, and flames DO NOT count! This is the day after the next chapter.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Duskkit's POV**

A noise woke Duskkit up. He pricked his ears, it sounded close. Then he realized it was a voice! He looked by his Flameclaw, his mother's, head. There was his sister Moonkit. She had on her headphones and was listening and singing along to Electro Rock. Duskkit smiled, she was the only one that knew what the singer was saying. Then he remembered what tomorrow was. He lay down and went to sleep, his last thought being, "_by tomorrow sunhigh, he, Moonkit, Aspen, and Wolf would be apprentices."_

_ ***_

**Moonkit's POV**

Something poked Moonkit's side. "Uhn… Pancake meet Waffle! ROAR!

"Moonkit! MOONKIT!" Moonkit woke with a start. "Hey! I was about to prove waffles are SO much better than pancakes… Aspen!" For looking back at her was her orange best friend. "Hello Sleeping Beauty." Aspen smirked. Moonkit let out a yowl and tackled her.

They went rolling out of the Nursery, hissing and biting playfully. They stopped rolling when they hit a cat. Moonkit and Aspen looked up to see Brambleclaw staring back at them. "If you

keep acting like kits, I might just have to make Firestar postpone your apprentice ceremony." Moonkit leaped up 10 feet high. "I'M GOING TO BE AN APPRENTICE WHOOPEE!!" She landed

on Aspen's back. "Oof" Aspen grunted. Moonkit then gave her the Grand Tour. They met up with Wolf and Duskkit in the elder's den. All four of them went to get some breakfast. Along the

way everyone kept saying stuff like, "Ready for the big day guys?" or "Congratulations Duskkit and Moonkit, hello Wolf and Aspen." When they finished eating, they shared tongues.

Moonkit and Aspen, Wolf and Duskkit. Flameclaw came over and groomed them all. Finally, everyone had eaten. Firestar yowled the familiar summoning words. The clan gathered under

Highledge. "Most of you have met Aspen and Wolf by now. Well they, with Duskkit and Moonkit, have reached 6 moons. The time has come for them to be apprenticed." The four cats

climbed Highledge, Moonkit stumbling halfway up. After falling, Moonkit moved with Cheetahclan speed and beat the others to the top. When they all got up, Firestar turned to Moonkit,

saying, "Moonkit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Moonpaw. Brackenfur, you did well with Hollyleaf, teach Moonpaw the same

way." Moonpaw could have sworn she heard Brackenfur groan. Firestar did the same with Duskkit, making him Duskpaw, and his mentor Lionblaze. Aspen becoming Aspenpaw,

apprenticed to Dustpelt. And Wolf, Wolfpaw, now Graystripe's apprentice. Cloudtail was going to be a mentor, but that was part of his punishment. The mentors showed their new

apprentices the territory. That night, Aspenpaw and Moonpaw curled up together like they did when they were kits.

_**………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

_**Sorry about no cliffie, I can't think of any good cliffhanger at the moment. Next chapter 1 moon later! Should be up tomorrow! Byez!**_

_**Moonstream \m/ pq \m/**_


	8. Warriors and Famous People

Hey guys! Told you it the chapter would be up today, and it is. And I forgot to put what cell phones the apprentices got. Moonpaw – Orange Matrix (Boo-ya!) Duskpaw – Black flip phone Aspenpaw – Green Blackberry Wolfpaw – Chocolate Phone. And I'm going to put what my OC's look like. The chapters are going to start being Moonpaw's POV, 1st person. Ciao!

________________________________________________________________________

Aspenpaw – Orange she-cat with black stripes and brown eyes. Orange fur turns golden in sunlight. Sister to Wolfpaw.

**Wolfpaw – White tom with gray head and feet and blue eyes. Brother to Aspenpaw**

**Moonpaw – Skinny silver she-cat with a white forepaw and hazel eyes. Insane genius that enjoys waffles. Sister to Duskpaw.**

**Duskpaw – Dark gray tom with amber eyes. A pretty much 'normal' cat compared to his sister, Moonpaw.**

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

"Good job Moonpaw!" I smiled at Brackenfur. He seemed to be putting up with me very well. And he _always _let me have a waffle break. Today, Aspenpaw and I were practicing our fighting moves, and I had won again. "Nice moves Moonpaw," Aspenpaw panted, "I liked when you rolled right under me when I was on the ground!" I nodded thanks, for I was panting too. Brackenfur and Dustpelt then told us to go hunt. Aspenpaw brightened up because hunting was her specialty. We asked our mentors if we could hunt together and they consented. We walked around until we came to a cornfield that had mice galore! We started creeping through. I started to say that I thought he mice had already gone, but she cut me off. "Shh," she whispered, "There are ears all around us." I looked at her. "That was corny." Aspenpaw stared at me, and I cracked. She finally figured it out and thumped me. "Of all the corn-related jokes, you chose 'corny'?" Then we got down to business. I saw a rabbit and got down and Aspenpaw did the same. When we were close enough, we jumped as one and drop kicked the bunny's head. But it turned out to be… Chuck Norris?! "Hey Coolio, we put Chuck Norris in a coma." I laughed. When we got back to camp, we were greeted with stares and claps. "Wait a toe-picking second." Everyone turned to look at me. "How are you guys clapping? You're cats!" Suddenly, Firestar flew from Highledge. "Moonpaw, Aspenpaw, for catching Chuck Norris, I'm making you-" He was cut off by Wolfpaw and Duskpaw's return. Wolfpaw carried a squirrel and Oprah while Duskpaw carried Brittany Spears and an adder. They were given the same stares as Aspenpaw and I. Firestar told them to put their fresh-kill in the pile and then to come back here. When we were all before Firestar, he repeated, "Moonpaw, Aspenpaw, Duskpaw, and Wolfpaw. For catching all those famous Twolegs, I'm making you warriors." The four apprentices quivered with excitement as Firestar said, "I, Firestar, want Starclan to get off their lazy butts so I can make these peeps warriors." He turned to us. "Do ya'll promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even if it's suicide?" Aspenpaw, Wolfpaw, and Duskpaw quickly replied, "I do." But I pretended to think about it. After about 5 minutes I said, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, Duskpaw, you are now Duskadder. Everyone thanks you for catching Brittany Spears, and we, Thunderclan, welcome you as a full warrior." Firestar rested his muzzle on Duskadder's forehead, and Duskadder licked his shoulder respectively. He turned to me and my heart beat faster. "Moonpaw, your new awesomely cool name is Moonstream. Chuck Norris will be baked at 350 degrees Fahrenheit. Serve your Clan well." When his muzzle touched my forehead immediately licked his shoulder. As quickly as it happened it ended. He moved on and named Wolfpaw Wolfstreak and Aspenpaw, Aspendapple. Then the clan started chanting, "Duskadder! Wolfstreak! Moonstream! Aspendapple!" Aspendapple stood next to me and her fur turned golden in the sunlight. And I was so proud, I ate waffles.


	9. IMPORTANT Author

All my readers, I will not be updating Insaneness In ThunderClan. Instead I will be starting Life As A ThunderClan Cat (see my profile: Future Story Ideas). And don't start on how this is against the guidelines because it doesn't specify CHAPTERS can't be Author Notes. It's under what STORIES can't be, so =PPPPP to you guideline flamers! So keep watch for the new story!

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream**__** \m/ pq \m/**_


	10. I can't think of a title

I woke up in the apprentice den. _What am I doing in here? _I wondered. I tried to get up without waking Aspendapple up, but it didn't work. "Moonpaw watch it." She said as she got up and stretched. "Moonpaw?" I asked. She drew her paw over her ear a few times, "Yes, did you forget?" Then, it hit me. I had been dreaming! Of course Foxpaw and Icepaw would be warriors before us. I almost slapped myself for being so stupid. I guess I pulled a pretty weird face, because Aspenpaw asked me if she needed to get Leafpool. "Uh, no thanks." I said as I thought of the needle Leafpool has for odd acting cats. Brackenfur came in and said, "Moonpaw, come on, let's practice your fighting moves" As I followed him out, I thought, _saved by the bell_. Brackenfur and I practiced until sunhigh. After I beat him 5 out of 8 times, he said I could hunt, feed the elders, and then I would be done. I met up with Aspenpaw and we started hunting together. I _did _drop-kick a rabbit, but it really was a rabbit. I also caught 3 mice. Aspenpaw caught a squirrel, a blackbird, and a mouse.

We headed back to camp and brought the elders our blackbird and rabbit. They offered us some and then Aspenpaw and I shared tongues while watching Kung Fu Panda, making jokes, inside and out. That night, we texted on our cell phones. _**(A/N: As soon as they got the phones Moonpaw hotwired them for unlimited, free texting)**_ After several "Shut up"s and "Stop giggling"s, we lay down. But I popped right back up because I thought of something. I started poking Aspenpaw. "Aspenpaw!" I hissed at the orange and black-striped she-cat. "Huh? Whuzzat?" She was already half-asleep. "In two nights is the next Gathering!"

"So? We might get to go."

"No, what I'm saying is, we could ask Firestar if we can have a slumber party for the she-cats of _all _the clans!" Aspenpaw leaped up too, "Yes, it's so awesome it just might work." We both grinned and laughed evilly, causing the other apprentices to huddle on the far wall. Then we both passed out from exhaustion.

_**So, what'd ya think? Review and let me know any mistakes or anything, and I'll fix it. And please vote in my poll for who should come to the slumber party. Hurry! Oh and, it's Friday night, so I'll be able to update lots! Maybe even finish the story! Oh, also let me know if I should write a sequel in your reviews! There probably will be, because I have the ending already in my head. And I must be updating quickly, because I only have 11 reviews!! WHAT GIVES??!! Sorry about that little outburst, but remember, 25**__**th**__** reviewer gets a free virtual Moonpaw plushie and you get to attend my slumber party if you're a girl! And you also get cookies for being the 24**__**th**__** or 26**__**th **__**reviewer! Again, flames DO NOT count! Ciao!**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream**__** \m/ pq \m/**_


	11. Invitations

_**Ok, I made this chapter, but accidently deleted it before I uploaded it. So it's just a brief chapter explaining. Sorry! –Smacks self-**_

The next morning, Moonpaw and Aspenpaw went through their apprentice duties. Moonpaw went on a patrol, and Aspenpaw and Dustpelt practiced fighting skills. It was sunhigh by the time

the two she-cats saw each other. Moonpaw quickly said, "Let's go tell Firestar our plan." They hurried over to their leader's den. Firestar looked surprised, "Moonpaw, Aspenpaw, what are

you doing in here?" Moonpaw stepped forward and told him their idea. He immediately agreed and sent patrols to invite the she-cats. Later, Moonpaw introduced Aspenpaw to Swallowpaw,

who she made friends with while staying in WindClan, and vice versa. When the visitors and patrols got back, they were amazed. The other cats had decorations galore! A dance floor, a T.V.,

they had even managed to hang streamers from the trees! There were also tables filled with junk food, and… "MONSTER!!!" Moonpaw yowled as loud as possible.

_**And there you have it! Thank one of my reviewers for Warriors Poll-O-Rama for the Monster idea! Thank you and, good nigh-err day.**_


	12. Sleepover Part 1

_**Hezzo! Sorry I couldn't get the chapter up earlier, I was busy. Well, if Swallowkit isn't an apprentice canon yet, I'm sorry, but this is FICTION people, you can use your imagination! As long as it has something to do with the category you put it in… Anyway, here's Chapter 9!**_

* * *

"Sooo, what should we do first?" Whitetail from WindClan asked. "Hmm… MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Moonpaw screamed as loud as possible. It took Swallowpaw, Aspenpaw _and _3

other warriors to hold her back. "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!" Moonpaw was literally foaming at the mouth. Everyone that wasn't holding Moonpaw backed off. Swallowpaw went over

to Moonpaw's foamy mouth. "Moonpaw," she said firmly, "If we let go, you're allowed _one _can of Monster." Moonpaw opened her eyes and mouth wide. "ONLY ONE?????!!!!!!"

"Yes."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"We'll watch Star Wars." Aspenpaw said soothingly.

Moonpaw perked up immediately, "Episode III?" Swallowpaw and Aspenpaw nodded. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!" Moonpaw ran to the plasma T.V. set

up. Her best friends looked at each other, got food for all three of them, and sat down next to Moonpaw. Five minutes into the movie, Moonpaw had gulped up her Monster and was

vibrating. When an Anakin/Padme scene showed, Moonpaw turned on a blue lightsaber and lightsabered it into a bazillion pieces. "Leafpool." Aspenpaw mewed casually. The brown

medicine cat wheeled in another plasma screen. But nobody would hold Moonpaw down because she had a wild look in her eyes. That, and her lightsaber was activated still. When the

movie was over, they watched the latest episode of Dare or Pair. "I know what Ashfur's punishment was." Moonpaw said slyly. Everyone stared at her. Suddenly, StarClan she-cats and

kits started falling from the sky! Bluestar plopped on top of Jaypaw with her big butt. "Grr err o o eeeee." Jaypaw said through a mouthful of Bootimus Maximus. Bluestar cackled insanely

and did the Hokey-Pokey. After StarClan had finished falling, a she-cat that looked like an older Moonpaw crawled out of Willowpelt's ear. "Agh, what the StarCl- never mind." Willowpelt

said. The newcomer had a staring contest with a tree. Finally, she blinked, "AHH STUPID TREE! I'LL BEAT YOU YET!!" Cinderpelt gasped, "Another Bluestar, GET THE CAGE!" the other

medicine cats pulled a cage about the size of a rabbit. "This is our keep-Bluestar-under-control cage." The older Moonpaw grinned. "I'm Moonstream, pleased to eat-err _meet_ you." Then

she ate Hollyleaf. "Yay!" Everyone cheered. "Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" Moonpaw and Moonstream both sang, "Ding dong, the witch is dead! The Wicked Witch! The Wicked Witch!"

Then those little people from Wizard of Oz joined in, "DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!!!" Then they chuckled with high-pitched voices. "KARAOKE!" Hollykit yowled. Moonstream

nodded, "I like her better than Hollyleaf."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors (except for Moonpaw, Aspenpaw, Flameclaw, Wolfpaw, and Duskpaw), Star Wars, Wizard of Oz, or Dare or Pair. Erin Hunter owns Warriors, **_

_**George Lucas is the genius that invented Star Wars, I don't know who made Wizard of Oz, and Spottedpaw13 owns Dare or Pair!**_

_**And, that's it for Part 1!! Now review! Next chapter is part 2! Tell me if I should make part 3!!**_

_**

* * *

Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ pq \m/**_


	13. Sleepover Part 2

Here's Part 2 of the sleepover! I've decided there won't be a Part 3. I'm sorry, but there will be important things after the party, including the end of the story! But don't be sad, there's going to be a sequel! Yay for sequels! Ok, now enjoy the last part of the sleepover!

Moonstream waved her magic tail, and a karaoke machine, speakers, and two microphones appeared on top of Highledge. "I'll go first," she meowed. Before anyone could object, the

silver she-cat jumped onto the ledge where the leader addressed. "I'm singing Viva La Vida by Coldplay!" She took a deep breath. "I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave

the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to roam. I used to roll the dice, see the fear in my enemy's eyes. Listen, as the crowds would sing; 'Now the old king

is dead, long live the king'. One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me. I discovered that my castles stand, on pillars of salt, pillars of sand." Lights exploded behind

Moonstream as she sang, "I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Calvary Choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I

cannot explain, once you know there was never, never and honest word. That was when I ruled the world." Several cats started going "Ohh". Moonstream smiled, "It was the wicked and

wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in. Shattered windows and the sound of drums, people couldn't believe what I'd become. Revolutionaries wait, for my head on a silver plate. Just

a puppet on a lonely string, oh who would ever want to be king." Moonpaw jumped up and sang the refrain in the other microphone. "I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Calvary

Choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I cannot explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name. And never an honest

word, that was when I ruled the world." Moonpaw started singing softly, "Ohhhh ohhh ohhh. Ohhhh ohhh ohhh." Then they both sang their hearts out, "Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,

Roman Calvary Choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I cannot explain, I know Saint Peter will call my name. Never an

honest word, but that was when I ruled the world." Everyone started singing, "Ooooh ooooh ooooh. Ooooh ooooh ooooh. Ooooh ooooh ooooh." Moonstream held her younger 'twin' up

high in the air while the she-cats gathered under them cheered.

After that, Whitewing sang Second Chance by Shinedown, causing Brightheart to meltdown. She had to be carried to the medicine cat den, muttering, "We haven't intruded on her life.

Give me one example of intrudement."

After Whitewing, Hollykit sang My Sacrifice by Creed in a honey-sweet voice. Jaypaw

sniffed and mewled, "That was… _beautiful._" Nobody wanted to sing after that except for Nightcloud, but Leafpool whispered something in Moonstream's ear, then Moonstream ate

Nightcloud too. Crowfeather appeared suddenly, and Leafpool started running toward him. But he neatly stepped out of her way and over to Moonstream. "Thank you for eating that old

nag," he said, "and for it, I would enjoy being your mate." Leafpool turned whiter than snow, then redder than a tomato. Moonstream grinned, and said, "That's kind of you, but I think

Whitetail likes you better." Whitetail leaped on Crowfeather. "Thanks for finally opening his eyes Moonstream." She mewed happily. Leafpool just stormed off. Moonpaw then wondered

aloud, "Where are all the ThunderClan toms anyway?" Squirrelflight answered that for her. "We stored them in Moonpaw's world." Bluestar laughed, and flicked her ears. A portal opened

in thin air. Anyone looking in saw a field of flowers with torture devices dotted everywhere. Ashfur was strapped to a target, looking nervous. All the other toms were making flower

necklaces. Moonpaw cackled and grabbed 10 cans of Monster before jumping through the portal. Swallowpaw and Aspenpaw jumped in after her. All the other she-cats heard the trio yowl

in unison, "YOU GOT THE JONAS BROTHERS TOO!!!" Then they saw Aspenpaw chasing Joe with a sword, Swallowpaw chasing Kevin with a metal bat, and finally Moonpaw chasing Nick with

a mace. The portal suddenly zipped closed with a gianormus zipper.

Three hours later, Moonpaw could be heard screaming. Flameclaw sat up with wide eyes. Cinderpelt hurriedly opened the portal. Moonpaw was backed against a Hun torture device by

two adders. Flameclaw was about to jump in, when Duskpaw tackled one of the adders. He dodged every bite. He eventually was able to bite the adder on the neck, killing it. Aspenpaw

did the same with the second adder. Moonpaw pressed against Duskpaw, shaking with fear. Aspenpaw licked Duskpaw's ear. Wolfpaw joined them and inspected his sister to make sure

she was unharmed. And that was the end of that visit.

It was the Gathering. Swallowpaw managed to sit next to Moonpaw and Aspenpaw. Firestar spoke first, "Your she-cats had a great time at the sleepover, I assure you. Now I'm very

pleased to say I will be making Moonpaw, Aspenpaw, Duskpaw, and Wolfpaw warriors right here, right now." Moonpaw's eyes opened wide, and she ran onto the tree and whispered a

lot in Firestar's ear. He nodded occasionally, and when she was done, clapped twice and made the other three named appear on the leaders' tree. "I, Firestar leader of ThunderClan, call

upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their

turn. Moonpaw, Aspenpaw, Duskpaw, Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" The four young cats

meowed the traditional words. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Moonpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Moonstream, StarClan honors your

intelligence and your wittiness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He then turned to Aspenpaw and Duskpaw. "Aspenpaw from this moment on you shall be known as

Aspendapple. Duskpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Duskadder. StarClan honors both of you for your bravery and loyalty to friends, and we welcome you as full warriors of

ThunderClan." Finally, he turned to Wolfpaw. "Wolfpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Wolfstreak. StarClan honors you swiftness and care for ones you love, and we

welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The four newly named warriors stood side-by-side as the whole Gathering chanted, "Moonstream! Aspendapple! Duskadder! Wolfstreak!"

Moonstream leaped down and was greeted by her mentor, Brackenfur, and the rest of her Clan.

_**Good? Bad? Too long? Too short? Tell me what you thought in a review, but please put it nicely. And I hope you like their names! There will probably be about two or three **_

_**more chapters.  
**_

_**Rock on (non-flamers),**_

_**Moonstream \m/ pq \m/**_

_**P.S. A Hun torture device is what I call those things that stretch you. Huns did that to their enemies. ;)**_


	14. IM Special 3: Filler

_**And here's an IM chapter. I've got a poll up my profile, check it out if you would like to see the ending of the story!  
**_

_Moony-eyed has signed in_

_The-moon-howls-at-dusk has signed in_

_Killed-an-adder has signed in_

_Swift-wolf has signed in_

Moony-eyed: hey guys! I 3 the warriors den

Swift-wolf: me 2

Killed-an-adder: me 3

The-moon-howls-at-dusk: me 4,000- MOONSTREAM!

Moony-eyed: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I fixed ur comp to make all #s a thousand of what its supposed to be XDDDDDDDDDD btw change ur sn its long

_The-moon-howls-at-dusk has signed off to change his name_

Moony-eyed: Wait for it...

_Dusk-hates-the-moon has signed in_

Swift-wolf: nice dude

Killed-an-adder: XD Moonstream u want some ice for that burn?

_Fur-of-a-plant has signed in_

Moony-eyed: hey Bracky!

Fur-of-a-plant: ''''.''''

Dusk-hates-the-moon: ?

Fur-of-a-plant: it means ur =p

Killed-an-adder: oh

Swift-wolf: hi Brackenfur

Fur-of-a-plant: I see u used wat Firestar said when naming u

_Auburn-pelt has signed in _

_Moonstream has signed in_

Moony-eyed: Moonstream, my warrior name is Moonstream!

Moonstream: ik, I made it that way

Auburn-pelt: hi whos here

_Sand-tomb has signed in_

Swift-wolf: Wolfstreak present

Killed-an-adder: Aspendapple accounted for

Moony-eyed: Moonstream ready for waffles

Moonstream: Moonstream the authoress signed in

Dusk-hates-the-moon: Duskadder reporting for duty

Moony-eyed: -gigglesnort- u said 'doody'

Fur-of-a-plant: -rolls eyes- Bracky—enfur here

Moony-eyed: XD

Auburn-pelt: well, Tawnypelt here now

Sand-tomb: well, ik who all is here, but any1 seen my mate and/or kits?

_Awesometastic has signed in_

_Flying-squirrel-attack has signed in_

_Pooling-leaves has signed in_

Flying-squirrel-attack: hey every1

Pooling-leaves: ok moonstream, u coughed up nightcloud, now where is she?

Moonstream: uhh maybe try the sewer? Ehe.

Awesometastic: hey honey hey kids hey honey… meet me in my den l8er

Moony-eyed: -gag-

Dusk-hates-the-moon: brb, gtg barf

_Dusk-hates-the-moon has signed off_

Moony-eyed: I'm bushed and grossed out, mesa gonna go

Killed-an-adder: ditto

Swift-wolf: yawwn

_Moony-eyed has signed off to defy the laws of physics… and delete pictures of Firestar in a speedo_

Awesometastic: O.O' she found those…

_Killed-an-adder has signed off to eat_

_Swift-wolf has signed off to sleep_

_Auburn-pelt has signed off to do some unknown thing_

_Pooling-leaves has signed off to nag Jaypaw about something she made up that he did wrong_

_Flying-squirrel-attack has signed off to nag Hollyleaf about paying too much attention to the warrior code_

_Awesometastic has signed off to get onto Moonstream for snooping_

_Sand-tomb has signed off from pure boredom_

_Fur-of-a-plant has signed off to raid a Twoleg's fridge_

_Moonstream has signed off to type more insane ideas_

_**So, how'd you like it? I thought it was actually quite funny, but your brain. Don't forget to vote in my poll so I can post the last few chapters of the story!!**  
_


	15. Kits

_**Hezzo! Moonstream here! I finally read Long Shadows! And, I've decided, to heck with my poll, no one votes anyway! I'll do whatever pairings I want. :p By the way, this takes place 2 and ½ moons after the Gathering when our four young cats became warriors. So Jaypaw became Jayfeather. Ciao!**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Moonstream, Aspendapple, Duskadder, and Wolfstreak were eating breakfast. Moonstream couldn't sit still. "Do you have ants in your pelt sis?" Duskadder asked the silver she-cat. Moonstream was about to reply, but Brackenfur padded up. "Hey kitties," He mewed, "What's up?"

"The sky," Moonstream retorted, "But I'm glad you're here, I want you all to hear this." She beamed, "I'm expecting Wolfstreak's kits!" The young gray and white named froze. Aspendapple tapped her brother experimentally. He fell to the ground, in the same position. Duskadder rolled his eyes and dragged him to the medicine cats' den. "Speaking of medicine cats…" Aspendapple meowed, turning back to Moonstream and Brackenfur.

"Who said anything about medicine cats?" Brackenfur asked, confused.

"Now that you mention medicine cats," Aspendapple picked up again, "Have Leafpool and/or Jayfeather confirmed this?" Moonstream nodded blissfully and said, "Want to come to the nursery to help me get settled?" Aspendapple of course said yes. The two she-cats said good-bye to Brackenfur, and made their way to the nursery.

Daisy and Millie greeted them warmly. Blossomkit stumbled over to them and mewled, "Hello, what brings you here?"

"I'm having kits young Blossomkit." Moonstream grinned. The tortoiseshell she-kit's eyes opened wide. "Do you want some feathers for your nest?" She offered graciously. "Yes thank you!" Moonstream said while she flicked Blossomkit's ear playfully. "So who's the father?" Daisy queried. Millie snorted. "What?" Daisy looked embarrassed. "Isn't it obvious? Wolfstreak!" Millie and Moonstream yowled at the same time. Aspendapple smirked. _That seems to be her hobby_. Moonstream thought. But when she voiced that thought, a cuff on the ear answered her. "You can go now, go check on your brother. Oh, I'll be on IM tonight, so sign on!" Moonstream yowled the last part at her best friend's retreating figure.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So, did you like it? I just made it to fill you in. On with the Chatroom! Don't worry, it'll be hilarious!**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ (I switched back to one rock on sign!) XD**_


	16. IM Chatroom Special 4: Faaamous

_**Ta-da! Chatroom! Wa-la, tra-la, all that. Cheerio! Oh, I'll be telling you the usernames.**_

_**Moony-eyed = Moonstream (the cat)**_

_**Dusk-snake = Duskadder**_

_**Myfreshkillhauntsme = Ferncloud**_

_**Swift-wolf = Wolfstreak**_

_**Mouse's-girl = Aspendapple**_

_**Fur-of-a-plant = Bracky ;)**_

_**Flamingclawsoffury = Flameclaw (No dur!)**_

_**Fear-my-wafflez! = Moonstream (the authoress, A.K.A me)**_

_**Fred = Fred (from Youtube)**_

_**Katkit = Katkit (a kit I made up while eating a Kit-Kat XD)**_

_**Chosen-one = Harry Potter**_

_**Old-fat-guy = Dumbledore**_

_**Killed-by-a-wall = Fred (from Harry Potter)**_

_**Any1-seen-my-ear? = George (HP)**_

_**So, enjoy!**_

_Fear-my-wafflez has signed i_n

_Katkit has signed in_

_Mouse's-girl has signed in_

_Swift-wolf has signed in_

_Moony-eyed has signed in_

_Fur-of-a-plant has signed in_

_Fred has signed in_

Fear-my-wafflez: OMSC FRED?? THIS IS HACKIN' AWESOME!

Mouse's-girl: FRED! SQUEE!

Moony-eyed: OMSCOMSCOMSCOMSCOMSC! –hyperventilates-

Fred: who are u ppl? Is any of u Judy?

Katkit: we're warriors! We aren't kittypets!

Fear-my-wafflez: That's my girl!

Swift-wolf: who's Fred?

Dusk-snake: yea who's he?

Fur-of-a-plant: I must agree

Moony-eyed: O.O

Katkit: O.O U DON'T KNOW WHO FRED IS???!!!!

Mouse's-girl: he's only the awesomest, here's a link to probably his most FAMOUS video!

Dusk-snake: famous…?

Swift-wolf: faaamous… let's watch the video!

(_**Computerized voice: Switching to Story Format. Boop.)**_

On the laptop screen, a Twoleg kit with yellow hair talked in a high-pitched voice. "My mom found a pool at the junkyard. It's really big, and really deep. I might drown!" He said the last sentence with crossed eyes. Then it showed him flailing in a kiddie pool. The whole Clan was watching it, so laughs could be heard in Japan. "Whoo? Wha chan choo cha ching??" A random Japanese dude asked in confusion.

_**(CV: Switching to Chatroom Format. No offense to anyone Japanese, it was just for laughs. Boop.)**_

Swift-wolf: -pant-pant-busts a gut- rofl! GSC my gut!

_Chosen-one has signed in_

_Old-fat-guy has signed in_

_Any1-seen-my-ear? has signed in_

_Killed-by-a-wall has signed in_

Any1-seen-my-ear?: wassup? Any1 seen my ear?

Killed-by-a-wall: yes now shut up gred

Any1-seen-my-ear?: ok feorge

Chosen-one: professor! U r alive!

Old-fat-guy: ya….no

Chosen-one: then how r u chatting

Old-fat-guy: same reason as fred, harry

Fear-my-wafflez: harry…dumbledore…gred? FEORGE??!! AHHH SQUEE! -faints-

Katkit: GRED!!! W8, gred…fred…gred…fred… FRED!!

Fred: who r u ppl?

Katkit: again, we r not ppl, we r cats and warriors

Fred: cats? This is HACKIN' AWESOME!!! W8, gtg stalk Judy, bye!

_Fred has signed out to stalk Judy_

Chosen-one: cats?

Old-fat-guy: furry mammals, have retractable claws and go, "meow."

Killed-by-a-wall: -rolls eyes- they're also good for explosives! Cmon gred! THE HUNT!

_Killed-by-a-wall has signed out to capture the cats to blow em up_

_Any1-seen-my-ear? has signed out to help_

Moony-eyed: harry, dumbledore, go away

Old-fat-guy: T.T

_Old-fat-guy has signed out to sob_

Chosen-one: way 2 go, he's emotionally unstable!

_Chosen-one has signed out to comfort his emotionally unstable dead professor… somehow_

Moony-eyed: now moonstream, u said katkit is ur girl, does that mean…

Fear-my-wafflez: yep i had kits. i anticipated that, but i didn't anticipate my eldest kit and i dying …

Mouse's-girl: so u and Katkit r in starclan.. omsc i'm so sry!

Katkit: mommy can take me to visit any time!

Moony-eyed: that's good, but wat bout the other kits

Fear-my-wafflez: i had them at horseplace near midnight about 8 moons ago

Swift-wolf: but that means when u came to the party, u were…ded!

Dusk-snake: that also means that floss is probably taking care of the kits. What did u name them NEway?

Katkit: my bro and sis r Toadkit n' Rosekit y have u seen them?

Dusk-snake: O.o

Moony-eyed: O.o

Mouse's-girl: O.o

Swift-wolf: O.o O.o

Fur-of-a-plant: O.o

Moony-eyed: oh bracky ur still here

Fur-of-a-plant: ya, and daisy and leafpool have A LOT of xplaining 2 do

_Fur-of-a-plant has signed out to interrogate Leafpool and Daisy_

Moony-eyed: oh dear, i wish i could stop him

Dusk-snake: no u dont!

Moony-eyed: so? it's the thought that counts! But now I'm tired, byebye

Katkit: y r u tired? It's early

Moony-eyed: idk, my kits?

Katkit: u r havin kits?

Moony-eyed: yes wolfstreak is the father

Fear-my-wafflez: do u like waffles?

Mouse's-girl: yea I like waffles!

Moony-eyed: yea I like waffles!

Fear-my-wafflez: do u like pancakes?

Moony-eyed: NO I hate pancakes!

Mouse's-girl: yea I like pancakes!

Fear-my-wafflez: do u like french toast?

Moony-eyed: I sorta like french toast!

Mouse's girl: yea I like french toast!

Katkit: doo doo doo, can't w8 to get a mouthful!

Moony-eyed: XD bye

Mouse's-girl: XD bye

Fear-my-wafflez: XD bye

_Moony-eyed has signed out to rest_

_Swift-wolf has signed out to make a Youtube self-video and become famous_

_Dusk-snake has signed out to watch more Fred videos_

_Mouse's-girl has signed out to go hunting with Mousewhisker_

_Fear-my-wafflez has signed out to make waffles and sing the 'Do You Like Waffles?' song with Katkit_

_Katkit has signed out to sing then eat_

_**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_**Will Wolfstreak become famous?**_

_**Will Duskadder finish all the Fred videos?**_

_**Will Fred successfully stalk Judy?**_

_**Will Gred and Feorge get to blow up any cats?**_

_**Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions?**_

_**Find it all out in the next episode of: Insaneness In ThunderClan!**_

_**XD I loved this one! For anyone that doesn't know, in a Harry Potter book Fred and George call each other that. Oh, here:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors (except for Duskadder, Moonstream, Flameclaw, Katkit, Aspendapple, and Wolfstreak), Youtube, the Fred webshow thingymabobber, the 'Do You Like Waffles' song, or Harry Potter.**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ XD  
**_


	17. Names

_**Hezzo!! I want to hurry and finish this story so I can start planning the sequel! This takes place 1 and ½ moons after the last chapter.**_

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Daisy woke to a cry of pain. Moonstream, the heavily pregnant queen, was writhing in her nest. She shook Rosekit awake and whispered to her to get Leafpool and Jayfeather. The young she-kit looked wide-eyed at Moonstream, then nodded. Heading out of the nursery, she bumped into Jayfeather and let out a squeal. He just bustled past her, heading toward the silver queen, quickly followed by Leafpool, an anxious Flameclaw, Aspendapple, Wolfstreak, and Duskadder. Daisy turned her back to Moonstream, then bundled her kits next to her stomach. Millie did the same. All the kits kept trying see.

Moonstream sighed with relief. She had given birth to four healthy kits. Duskadder, and Aspendapple stood next to her while Wolfstreak licked his mate's ear. "You have two toms and two she-cats," Leafpool informed them.

"One of the she-cats looks just like me," Moonstream meowed with delight to Jayfeather, "One of the toms looks like Wolfstreak, which would be white and gray and the other tom is dark gray like Duskadder, and the other she-cat looks like Flameclaw!" She leaned really close to the silver she-kit and mewed, "You look just like your mother. You know that, young 'un?" To everyone's surprise, the tiny kit looked at her mother with bright blue eyes. Leafpool almost fainted, Duskadder did. Then something even _more _amazing happened. The silver newborn kit opened her mouth and mewled, "Doth thee knoweth Old English be-eth the neweth language-eth? If noteth, I shall teacheth iteth to thee." Moonstream gasped and yowled, "I know the perfect name for you!" The she-kit snorted, "Whateth? Englishkit? Britkit?" Moonstream beamed. "Wafflekit!" Wafflekit just stared at her insane mother. And stared. And stared. Frank brayed, "What's with all the staring?"

"Hi Moonstream!" Flameclaw laughed. "Fox dung," Frank swore as he unzipped his stomach, and an exact copy of Moonstream hopped out, along with a kit that was multi-colored. One half of her was brown while one half was silver. Both she-cats had green and hazel eyes and stars in their fur. Moonstream smiled at the kit. "You're Katkit? You look like your mother and your…"

"Father," Katkit finished, "And we came to see the kits! What are their names?"

"I've only named one, the silver she-kit named Wafflekit right here, the Britkit. Though I'm thinking Swiftkit for the tom that looks like Duskadder except for the white on his chest and tail. Wolfstreak, you can name the one that looks just like you." The white and gray warrior nodded and meowed but one word, "Starkit." A sharp intake of breath could be heard from Aspendapple. Then Moonstream remembered something from a long time ago.

**(CV: Going to Flashback. Boop.)**

_Moon, Aspen, Wolf, and Dusk were playing with a ball of moss. It was a hot Full-leaf day. Everything was peaceful until a blood-curling screech sounded. A gray she-cat rushed into camp. "What is it Bird?" Swift, the Guider and Moon and Dusk's father, asked her. Bird took gulps of air before yowling, "Star has been killed by Leafgroup!" Swift quickly padded over to the four kits who had been watching listening with wide eyes. "Aspen and Wolf, I'm sorry." He murmured. "Is it true," Aspen wailed, "Is Father dead?" Wolf merely nodded as if he accepted it easily, though Moon could see his lip trembling slightly. She turned her attention back to her father as he licked the kits' ears and said, "He will live forever inside you two." Though he mostly looked at Wolf, for he was the most like Star._

**(CV: End of Flashback. Back to Present. Boop.)**

"Moonstream? What's the matter? Fox got your tongue?" Katkit jolted Moonstream back to the present. Moonstream smiled. "Starkit, Swiftkit, _Wafflekit_, and..." She turned to the crimson kit that looked so much like her sister Dawn... "Dawnkit," the silver queen said, "Starkit, Swiftkit, Wafflekit, and Dawnkit." Then she laid her head on her paws and quickly fell asleep.

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Good? Bad? Tell me in a review what you think, but nicely. Constructive criticism will be used to build the walls of my story, flames will be used to roast waffles. Should the sequel be when the kits are apprentices or kits soon to be apprentices? Have fun with the rotten bananas I'm giving for prizes for reviews!**_

_**Wafflekit: The nexteth chaptereth shall be-eth the lasteth.**_

_**Me: Wafflekit, shut it. Sunpaw, move your gianormous butt! Ok anyway- STUPID COMPUTER I KNOW IT'S OKAY!! GOOD GOSH! -turns and smiles nicely into the camera- Have a nice day! -waves-**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ XD**_


	18. At 1 Moon

_**Ok, here are the kits and their descriptions:**_

_**Wafflekit: silver she-cat with a white forepaw. Hazel eyes. Likes to speak Old English.**_

_**Swiftkit: dark gray tom with a white chest and tail, amber eyes and very fast.**_

_**Starkit: white tom with gray head, feet, and ear. Blue eyes. Good fighter.  
Dawnkit: Crimson she-cat with an orange chest. Green eyes. Sweet and friendly nature. Likes to help Jayfeather and Leafpool out. Has her mother's brains but knows how to use them.**_

_**Ok enjoy the -sob- final chapter. This is a moon after last chapter. And I forgot to mention… ehehehe 9 chapters ago that Grasspaw was the 25**__**th**__** reviewer! And the 24**__**th**__** AND the 26**__**th**__**! He (or she) gets two cookies and gets to be in the sequel!**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Starkit! Swiftkit! Doth noteth race-eth; thou shall geteth ineth someone-eth's wayeth! Tis a busyeth dayeth!" Wafflekit yowled at her brothers. Moonstream snorted and licked Dawnkit's head absent-mindedly. _She takes being the eldest for granted. It'll be good when she's an apprentice, then her mentor will boss her around._ Moonstream was lying on halfrock with her crimson kit teaching her how to play Pokemon Diamond. Ferncloud's kits, Chervilkit and Grasskitwere racing with her sons, though Swifkit would of course win. He had his namesake's (who happened to be his grandfather) speed. Before anyone could stop her, Wafflekit padded over to the four kits gathered for a race, and cuffed her brothers on the ears. Then a voice that sounded like it was from the sky said, "Wafflekit, that was wrong, apologize before I turn you into a real waffle kit." Wafflekit rolled her eyes and mewed, "Youeth doth noteth scare-eth me-eth!"

"Oh really? I _am _the Authoress; I have powers unimaginable to your tiny brain!" Then Wafflekit started having spasms and going, "AGHETH! EEKETH! OOTETH! URGHETH!" She still looked like a kit, but when licked by Swiftkit turned out to be a waffle! "I told you!" The voice yelled.

"Change her back," Moonstream cried, "before I eat her!"

"Mom!!!!!!!!" Wafflekit stood aghast. Sweet, smart Dawnkit padded over and mewed softly, "It will be okay, hang on." Then she looked up at the sky where the voice seemed to be coming from and yowled up, "Please change my sister back Authoress! She's just rude naturally! And I think my Mother will commit suicide if she ate her own daughter." She cast a glance at Moonstream creeping toward Wafflekit with a gleam in her eye Dawnkit didn't like. "Now!" Suddenly, a gianormous face appeared in the sky, smiled, and was replaced by a smaller hand, which reached down and petted Dawnkit. Then the hand picked Wafflekit up and closed the silver she-waffle in her hand. When she opened it, Wafflekit was a kit again! Suddenly, Caboose and Tucker walked in. "I don't think we're in Blood Gulch anymore Tucker. There are… cats here." Caboose said like he was scared. Then a wormhole appeared and sucked the two Spartans up. Wafflekit stood dazed and then shook her head. "Eh, alleth welleth thateth endeth welleth." No guess who said that. That night, Moonstream had sweet dreams of eating waffle kits, while Wafflekit had nightmares of _being _a waffle kit and being eating by Moonstream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Ta-da! Insaneness In ThunderClan is COMPLETE! And would Grasspaw kindly tell me their gender so I can really describe them. And decide who their best friend should be. So please tell me in a review Grasspaw, so I can start planning the sequel. Thank you! Oh, I'm going to be writing a new story: Dare or Torture. Here's the summary:**_

_**Ever want to dare and/or torture a Warriors character? Well here's your chance! Send in a dare and/or a torture (both are accepted) and I'll do it! Please keep your dares and/or torture within the rating, K+.**_

_**Rock on,**_

_**Moonstream \m/ XD**_


End file.
